My God
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: God doesn't exist. That is what I believed until He should up one night. He erased the trash of my family and helped me evolved into something more than human. But then I lost him, and I have no choice but to befriend the natural enemy of most kaiju and aliens to save him. Ultraman.
1. Prologue

My God

.

Prologue

 _._

 _*Review!*_

 _._

 _Hello, my name is... I have forgotten what it was. If I told you how old I am… I would be lying. I have no idea how old I am, and if you saw me… I have no idea how you would react. I only have a brief idea what I look like. A flat chested child with dirty black hair cascading all over the place tangled enough to stay out of my face. Dirty torn rags covering my body, with the exception of a certain long jacket. I must be the ugliest and filthiest thing on the street._

 _I live in the slums of New York, but it is out of the way so I see plants everywhere. Then again, most of it is overgrown on abandoned buildings. There are a lot of stands outside my "home." I visit them a lot, to take their shiny things and anything else that I like. I usually have to give them up to stay out of trouble at "home." There is a green place by my home building. I walk through there a lot, taking the food of people eating on blankets. I have nothing else to do otherwise but stay at home with… Them. My parents, my 'beloved' family._

 _Have you ever heard your parents, your 'beloved' family, call you worthless? Pathetic? Useless? Ugly? A wast of money? Fat? A waste of time? A waste of space? A piece of junk? Fat? Unneeded? Unwanted? Unwelcomed? Trash? Unwanted? Brat? Unwanted? Wretch? Unwanted? Unwanted? Unwanted? Unwanted? Unwanted!?_

 _Maybe once in awhile or, for the lucky kids, not ever. For me… almost every time they see me. They fight all the time, about money, about vacation, about work, about pills, about the giant monsters, about their brown water, about their friends with the needles, and yes, about what to do with me. My mother wants to throw me into a place for lonely kids with no family, but they think I'm too old. My father wants me to work at one of the places with half naked women, but I'm pure with a flat chest. What ever they meant about 'pure.' The message is clear though. They don't want me._

 _For as long as I can remember, I have felt like shit. My parents beat the shit out of me when they aren't drinking from their bottles or taking their pills. Father tried to do something odd to me once, but he passed out after he took my dull rags off. It was enough to make want to run away, but as always, I didn't... I couldn't… I can't. If I ran away from them, where would I go? The only place I could go to is back… Back to them. I can't do anything, I cannot fight, I can't stand up against my horrible parents, I can't even make the pain end. To end it all. What a beautiful thought. A thought I can not pull off._

 _My parents talk about God once in awhile. How he has blessed them with expensive pills and rare bottles of brown water. How he has condemned them for being sick and… as 'mother' says, empty handed. God is a judge, God is a blessing, God is a helper. God is… nothing…. Nothing…. Nothing… Nothing! There is no God! There is none! What God would make me feel this way? I wish I could just disappear. To make the pain go away. To escape at long last from them. To escape from their torture. To make the pain end! I want it all to end!_

 _No... I wanted it to end. But then he came, and my life changed. I was reached out to, and I happily accepted his hand. The day my world changed, was the day I met him. My God. The skills and the knowledge he gave me led to my freedom. By his encouragement, I happily freed myself from my captors. But I will always remember, the pain, the suffering, the sadness, and feeling of hopelessness that they gave me. They, my parents, my horrible, abusive parents. I will never forgive them. My hate, he gave me gifts to use it to erase them forever. What he gave me, freed me forever. Free from them. Free, to be with him._

 _._

 _My God._

 _._

 _Oh my God._

 _._

 _My beloved…_

 _._

 _I stood in front of the TV, wearing a golden dress with red jewels and a golden blade in my hand._

 _._

 _Where did you go?_

 _._

 _The scenes of battle reported made me clench the blade._

 _._

 _I want to see you…_

 _._

 _An explosion reveals the blood that soaked my dress as I scream a single name._

 _._

 _I want to see you!_

 _._

 _My the TV flashed again, and my true form was revealed._

.

 **A.N. In case you didn't notice, because of all the abuse, she's a bit emotionally unstable.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

.

 **AN: Sorry guys, the chapters will be short. I promise it will be a great story though. BTW, I will take any suggestions to change the summary if you think I need to. Enjoy :)**

.

*Review!*

.

I left my home in the morning, my time, before my parents woke up. They sleep late, after going somewhere late at night. They always come home mad, so I keep to my room hoping their fighting won't reach me. I glanced down the street to where some kids my age were walking. I don't go to school, and I have no one to call friend, so I spend most of my time wandering around the streets doing nothing. Nothing, but _stealing._ I don't have much, so if I see something I like within arms reach, I take it. Especially the shinys. The pretty shinys with the pretty stones and patterns. They must be mine! No one should keep me from them. Not once was I caught... and remained caught, if I was, I might have a name.

This particular morning, I walked toward the green place where there is only trees and bushes. There was a birthday party yesterday, at least I think it was. I've never had one. The people left a lot of things behind. Boxes of cold pizza sat on a picnic table, along with half a cake in a box. I didn't have dinner, so, why not? Dig in. I tore through everything like an animal. The pizza was slightly warm in some areas, and the cake was chocolate with green frosting. Delicious.I took the remaining pizza and and cake. I hurriedly walked across the street to hid them.

My home is small, made of bricks, and overgrown with bushes and weeds. I hid the food in a bush beneath my window. My room was on the second floor, my one place of freedom, where my parents never go. I left the brick building and went back to the park. There were decorations and trash around the party area. I started looking for items I might like. Napkins, wrapping paper, paper plates, streamers, more wrapping paper, a few nice ribbons to keep my overgrown black hair back, a clip of a comic hero's horned head, paper plates, a gum wrapper, a piece of half eaten chocolate chip cookie, and a birthday card. The cookie I ate, and I stashed the three ribbons, clip, and card in my large jacket. My jacket was the first thing I stole. It keeps me warm, it is big and grey, and it has lots of big pockets. If I could count past ten, I might have known just how many.

.

The early morning shops began to wake up, and that is when I make my rounds. I pass the food shops, taking nothing because of the loud things at the front. I hit the baker's window, and I grab two frosted cookies from the plate before he noticed. I love frosted cookies, they are so sweet and creamy. As I eat the cookies, I see a shiny stand. Everything in it was shiny, so shiny they glared in the sun.

"Pretty…" I spoke under my breath. Shinys are so pretty. The shopkeeper picked one up and polished it before setting it back down. It sparkled in the sun. So pretty… I must have the shinys!

I took out a match and some fire crackers. I turn into an alley and light the little fireworks behind the stand. I hide behind a green garbage bin away from the fireworks and close to the stand. As they go off in bursts of light and noise, the jeweler runs behind a car, allowing me to take everything he has on his stand, including the green paper. I'm a block away when he finds his empty stand. I giggle at he throws his arms around in a panic. I later use the money to buy bottles and long fat sticks for my father, just so he would ignore me when I return home later. I pass a library, and I look longingly at the books. What do the words say? What are they about? I wish I could read.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I headed home when I felt hungry for lunch. I hid beneath my window just in time as my father and mother were fighting again. I ate several slices of cold pizza and cake. I've never had this much food before, so I ate slowly, and ate a few more bites even after I was full. The fight was intense, I could tell because a beer bottle flew out of the crooked window. So, I left the brown water bottles and the small white sticks in my hiding place. So when I come home tonight, I can direct them away from me. I began looking through the shinys, wondering what I would keep. Sometimes, I'm forced to give away my shinys to mother so that she would leave me alone and not beat me. I love looking at all the shiny stuff, so I really hate it when I forced to give them away. From another bush, I pulled out a makeshift lift, and I place my "stuff" on it. When I return in the evening, I'll use it to hoist the things I like up to my room, where my parents don't go anymore. This way, I can save most of my shinys from mother's reach and they can be with me where they belong. Belong. Belong.

What is it like? To belong. What is it like? Does it feel good, bad, odd, weird… fulfilling. A tear slide down my face. I want to belong. I want a place where I can belong! For a fleeting moment, I felt warm breath on my neck as something touched my upper leg in a comforting embrace. I gasped and turned around. Nothing was there but weeds and a gust of wind. What ever was there was enough to calm me down. I sighed and stood up. Where else should I go today?

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I snuck away and headed toward the movies. There was still green paper in my pocket, so I bought a small white paper for a random movie and went in. There was no one by the snack booth, so I grabbed some candy and chips. I randomly went to different movies for a very long time. I didn't understand most of them. Some were about fighting in the streets, in a place with a lot of trees, in a place with a lot of sand, even in places that look… alien. Other movies that I wondered into before were about that strange thing "father" tried to do to me once before he fell asleep. The ones I could understand were ones about… Family. The pain of not living up to your parents wishes. The Pain of being ignored. The pain of being beaten. The pain of being hated. The pain of not having any place to go. The pain of not having any real freedom. It is a terrible pain.

I left for my home when I saw a blue man look at me. I hate blue men, they try to take my shinys away. Whenever the catch me, they beat me until they get the shinys back. They try to put an ugly shiny on me, but I always get away from them before they could do so. I really hate that shiny, it attaches both my hands together. They put on me once, but I got away and managed to remove it on my own. It had cut into my skin. I don't like that feeling at all. I run from the blue men all the time to avoid that bad shiny. Speaking of shinys, they have a lot of my shinys. My shinys. I want them back. I want my shinys back! But if I went after them, they would probably beat me against . I know where they keep my pretty shinys, inside a metal box in their building. They lock my shinys away! I hate the blue men, They're so mean!

"Hey you!" The blue man shouted at me. I walked faster, darting my eyes back at him. He was coming after me. I opened the doors of the theater and closed it, using a nearby stick to lock them in place by their handles. I ran as soon as he reached the door. He began shouting at me, pulling on the doors. I ran into an alley and hid behind a blue bin. I hate blue men, they're so mean! I rocked back on forth, tightly holding my knees, as the blue man continued shouting. Why won't they just leave me alone! A breeze blew my long tangled hair out of my face and something warm brushed against my cheek. I glanced around. Nothing. But, somehow, I felt braver. I glanced at the blue man. He was just about out of the trapped door. I got up from behind the bin and ran down the alley, away from the big bad blue man who loved to hurt me and take away my pretty shinys.

I wonder what that sensation was. The one on my cheek. It was gentle and comforting. What was it?


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

.

*Review!*

.

I stepped carefully up to the front door. In my pockets were the bottles, sticks, and tiny shinys that couldn't make it onto my lift. I listened for a few moments. It was quiet. My parents must be asleep. Quietly as possible, I opened the door and went inside. My mother was sitting in her rocking chair by the electric fireplace, snoring softly. I snuck through the living room and headed up the stairs. To my right is my parent's bedroom, so I turned left to my room.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-where... 'choke'... haaaaavvvvvvve...'cough'... yooouuu…'burrp'... been?" A voice slurred. I froze in fear before slowly turning around. My father was walking down the hallway with an empty bottle. Quickly I took out the two bottles that I bought.

"Getting... more." I spoke in my weak voice. Father only huffed and grabbed the three bottles, dropping his empty one. I opened and closed the door to my room quickly before he could say anything else. He never bothers to come in.

My room is a mess. Clothes, shinys, and random garbage littered the ground and furniture. Clothes covered a piece with drawers, papers were in a basket, and my many shinys were everywhere. I have to watch where I step otherwise I would ruin my lovely shinys. I emptied my pockets on a table, then went to my window and hoisted my lift up. I finished the pizza and cake. I threw the trash out the window before hanging my coat up and crawling under the covers of my small bed and fell asleep.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

 _I am running. My arms are out stretched and I am giggling. I ran through halls of shiny metal. I enter a room and I say something odd. I continue run until I am caught in the hands of a man, and I laugh as he throws me into the air._

 _._

 _*A blinding bright white light flashes*_

 _._

 _I am waving. Waving goodbye to a figure disappearing into a bright light. I turn around to two figures opening their arms to me. And I joyously run to them with a giant smile on my face._

 _._

 _*A blinding bright white light flashes*_

 _._

 _I am running, being chased by a man who catches me and tickles me. My laughter echoes. When was the last time I was that happy?_

 _._

 _*A blinding bright white light flashes*_

 _._

 _Red water covers me. My eyes widened at two red bodies lying on the grond. A pop sounded behind me. I looked up in fear as father fires a black toy. He smirks as you reaches for me..._

.

 _*A blinding bright white light flashes*_

 _._

 _Darkness takes over…._

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I gasped awake. That dream again, the one I never remember completely but I always know that it is the same one. I have it every night. What was it? A memory? I sighed. If only I could remember everything about that dream, maybe I would know. I curled into a ball. Should I remember that horrible dream? I always see something bad. I shivered. It is so cruel. I began to cry. It's so cruel!

 **"Do you want to remember remember remember?"** A playful voice spoke. I bolted out of bed.

"Who's there?" I demanded. I glanced around. Shadows made figures appear every where. I shivered.

" **No one's here really really."** The voice spoke again. I frantically looked around myself as I stood up from bed.

"Who said that?" I demanded. The voice ignored me.

 **"If you remember that nasty nasty dream, you could escape from this dirty dirty place."** It continued. I froze. Escape... Such a beautiful word. No more worrying about what my father and mother would do to me, no more stealing just to make them happy.

 **"Course, it would take awhile. You need to be educated, strong, fast, and proud. Not to mention, I will have to give a little name. Until then..."** Something touched the top of my chest and I gasped as something strong embraced me from behind.

 **"... I will not leave you. Promise to put your faith...no… your trust in me like a god and I shall grant you your big big wish."** The being spoke from behind me. Tears began pouring from my eyes as I stood there.

Worship a god? I don't believe in any. The God my parents talk about never did anything to help me. To _free_ me. I don't believe in my parents God, nor do I believe in any other God. But, this god, he is asking me to worship him, in return I'd be free. After suffering for so long, I'll be free. But, should I trust this god, why didn't he come for me sooner? Why does he want me to worship him? Is he even a god? But to be free...

"I am yours to command, my god." I spoke.

 **"Yay! Yay! Yay!"** I heard some slapping sounds and something brushed my cheek and the embrace tightened.

 **"Now, every night from now on, you will make a sacrifice of warm goody food wrapped in a blanky. Tomorrow morning, you will know the alphabet, and the morning after that one, you will be able to read. Every night I shall give you a gift of, well, being smart, with a little bonus for your everyday life I think you would like. And when at long last you are unbound from this cruel world of humans, I will give you a name. A goody good name."** My god spoke. I smiled at the thought of being able to read.

"Thank you, my lord." I spoke. The embrace tightened uncomfortably.

 **"When you refer to me, call me 'my god', not my lord. I do not rule over you. You are you. As for the weirdy weird dream you keep having,don't avoid it, embrace it."** He spoke. My eyes opened wide.

"My god, how do you..."

 **"I have seen your dream. You are righty right right! It is not a dream, not even a nasty nasty nasty nightmare, but a memory."** He spoke. I tilted my head towards him.

"A memory?"

 **"Yes, one that you have lost. Remember it, every single detail of the losty lost memory, and then you will be free!"** My god explained kindly. The embrace lightened then disappeared. I turned around, looking for him. Nothing. I smiled at the new hope he has given me.

"I understand and I obey." I spoke with my whole heart.

I will be free, no matter the cost. I suffered for who knows how long because of them. Because of them. Because of them! BECAUSE OF THEM! I will be free, no matter the cost. Even if it means reliving that horrible dream over and over again.

.

 **A.N. Can u guys help make the God sound ridiculous? Like a certain alien. Not saying for spoilers, but a million bucks to the one who guesses who the God is. (Just an expression :})**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

.

*Review!*

.

As promised, I knew the alphabet in the morning when I left home. My parents were fighting again so I went through a window to avoid them. I could identify the letters on the street signs and I knew how to pronounce them. S-t-o-p. I read on a red sign that always reminds me of a lollipop. C-a-f-e a-n-d T-r-e-a-t-s. I read on another sign that belongs to the bakery where I took yesterday's cookies. I happily went to the library and began looking at the books. Rows and rows of shelves full of books covered the inside of the building. Overwhelmed, I left quickly, but not before taking a single book from the counter. I tucked it safely into one of my biggest coat pockets. I headed through the market, a man passed by me on the phone. I snatched his wallet from his coat pocket. After taking several steps, I stopped and stared at it. That was the first time I have ever pickpocket someone, and I did it flawlessly. Could it be another gift from my god. I wasn't sure.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I realized I needed to do something. Something I always wanted to do. I walked up to a building where the bluemen hangout and bring people in that drink brown water or eat bad pills. Hesitantly, I entered the building and looked around.

"Shiny…" I murmured. A bluewoman looked up at me.

"Sorry did you say something honey?" She asked. I shook my head at her.

"Okay, is there something you need?" She asked again. I nodded my head. She straightened up and took out a pen and paper.

"Alright, can you give me your name and address?" She asked. I shook my head. I don't have a name yet and I have no idea what an address is. The woman gave me a funny look.

"Umm, ok. Can you speak English?" She asked. I blinked. English?

"I'll take that as a no. Hey Max!" She suddenly shouted. I flinched and looked around. A blue man looked towards her.

"Can you help me with this one, I don't think she speaks English." She continued. The blue man did something funny with his eyes and walked towards me. I backed up a little. He stood in front of me.

"Alright, what do you- Hey wait!" I had turned around and ran out of the building. I slipped behind a smelly green bin as the blue man ran past me. Why are bluemen so scary? Why? Why? Why! I want my shinys back. I want them back. I want them back! I want them back! A familiar presence behind me gave me the courage to walk away from my hiding place, away from the blumen. I will get my shinys back another time.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

My stomach made funny noises after sometime. I moaned.

"I'm hungry… Lunch time!" I happily shouted. I went to a food truck, and grabbed a hotdog from their window before they knew what was happening and bite happily into it. I hardly ever get a hot meal like this. It so juicy and warm. As I finished it, I pulled out a firecracker and lit it. I threw at the fat man running the truck. When it blew up, he fainted. I laughed so hard I nearly threw up the hot dog. I went inside his truck and closed the window. I happily sat on the man's unconscious body and began packing everything edible into a nearby bag. Chips, cookies, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, soda, water, ketchup and mustard, french fries, candy, ice cream, everything went into my giant bag! I grabbed another bag and began packing paper plates, bowls, cups, forks, spoons, knives, big spoons, the crab like tools, and napkins. As the man began to wake up, I was already leaving with my big bag of food and little bag of supplies. He freaked out as I turned the corner, shouting the funny words my parents use all the time.

I have water and soda but no sweet and creamy milk. I sighed. I quickly hid my items in a bush by my lift and headed towards the food store. As I was walking, a woman carrying a bag of food walked by, and I took a jug of milk. When she turned around, I was gone.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I opened my window and pulled my lift up. Blankets and four boxes of pizza that I took from a delivery truck were stashed on it along with my two stuffed bags. I placed the sacrifices in front of my window and started sorting through my supplies. More jewelry, my dinner of a couple's left over red cheesy string, the big bag of food, the little bag of supplies, and the book.

 **"It is spaghetti."** A voice spoke. Something touched my chest and I sighed as I was embraced again.

"My God…"

 **"The food is good, delicious in fact, and the blankets are much appreciated. No more cold nights for me! Ah, I see you started reading."** My god spoke.

"Forgive me, my god, I couldn't wait. I wanted to see what I could do." I apologized. My god merely chuckled.

 **"Why apologize? I'm happy that you started reading early. It means that your freedom will come much faster."** He spoke gleefully. I will get my freedom faster? I smiled at the thought.

 **"As such, I will have to give you everyday words to get you started. Maybe I should give you a blessing so you can use your kitchen without worrying about your nasty nasty nasty parents. Now, as for the shiny gems."** I felt his presence disappear then reappear. My ears pinched and felt heavy.

"Shinys? No...E-earrings?" I asked shyly. Wait. How did I...

 **"Perfect! They look perfect on you. Always wear them."** My god spoke before disappearing again.

I stood there, thinking about what had happened. Earrings, I never knew the word before, I never thought that the gems with hooks and needles were for my ears. Gems… I always called them shinys. Not gems. My God… did you already give me a gift of being smart? I lifted my arm and felt the pieces of jewelry. They were cold to the touch and they weren't dangling like so many others that I have in my collection. My collection. My collection. My shinys!

I ran through my room and began gathering every piece of jewelry I could find. I laid everything on my bed. There was so many! I began grabbing the bags I had and organized them into five bags in all. Earrings in one, necklaces in another, rings in another, bracelets in a fourth, and uniques in a fifth. I have a lot of uniques. Plain shinys… gems... without gold or silver chains on them. After that was done, I began cleaning up the rest of my room. My treasury bags of shinys under my bed, all my raggy clothes neatly folded in the small dresser and closet with my shoes. My book I placed on the empty book shelf. My bag of supplies I put on a little table with my bag of food. By tomorrow, I will be able to read it.

When I was done with everything, I sat on my bed and began eating the spaghetti with soda, chips, and cookies. It was still warm and the soda gave the cookies a bubbly taste. I want to eat like this more often. Come to think of it, I haven't been starving like I usually have been for the past few days. My god, is this a sign that my freedom is approaching? I shrugged to myself and continued eating, wondering how I should heat up my other pieces of food. Maybe I should try and use the kitchen when my parents aren't around. It probably save my God the trouble. My god. I want to see you.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

.

 **AN: 4th chapter is up. You know, I can't really make any changes to make this better if NO ONE is reviewing! SO pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top, *Review!* Enjoy! :)**

.

I went straight to the library the next morning. My parents were up late partying with beer so they were still asleep. Beer… Another word I didn't know before. I used to call it brown water… now I know it as beer. Like how the long white sticks are cigarettes filled with a drug called tobacco. It's fun! Suddenly being able to know words I hadn't known about before! It's fun! It's fun!

.

Before I left this morning, I had taken the opportunity to stash some of my food in their fridge. Apparently they hadn't used it for quite a while from the stench. I threw out bad milk, green meat, blue lettuce, black tomatoes... and something furry enough to be a cat. I made a mental note to try and keep the kitchen clean for myself. After I put my items away, I left for the wonderful place known as the library.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I went down one set of the many rows shelves of the wonderful two story building and took a random book from its place. As I read it, I slowly began learning about history in places and about people I have never heard of. With the thought in mind, I closed the book and checked its title. 'World History.' Eeek! I'm going to become a nerd. Oh well. I continued reading.

.

After a few hours, I finished another book and placed it on a growing piled beside me. I had moved to a chair and table. My pile lay scattered on the table. For the past few hours, I read a dictionary, a world history book, a mystery book, a cookbook, three magazines, and two sci-fis. I got up to get another book.

"Would you like a card, Miss?" The old woman, the librarian, spoke up from her desk. I turned toward her.

"A… A-a-a c-c-card-d?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes. A library card. So you can take some books home with you." She explained. I lit up.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You've been here for quite a while and I think you deserve to have a card. Never have I met such an eager reader." She spoke kindly, handing me the card. I then said the one word that I have never known that has the biggest impact on me.

"Th-th-th-Thank y-y-y-you." I spoke from the bottom of my heart.

"All you have to do is sign it and you can take as many books as you want as long as you return them in a month and a half." She spoke. I grabbed a pen and wrote a random name on the card.

"Th-Thank y-you." I said again before heading toward the shelves to grab some books. At the back of my mind, I noticed something big. I didn't care that I didn't have a name. I just wrote a random one. I didn't get depressed. I didn't cry at the reminder that I didn't have the one important thing that makes me who I am. Could this be another gift from my God?

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

After an hour of gathering many random books from every shelf I came across, and checking them out with the help of the librarian, Mrs. Peterson, I began to walk home. I had a giant bag of many different books. I had grabbed random ones from a place called ' _Education.'_ I thought it would be appropriate since I'm already learning about different things. Is it okay if I want to learn more? I closed my eyes briefly and thought for a minute. For as long as I can remember, I only knew pain. Pain and stealing. I avoided my parents as much as possible. I learned how to steal on my own. Soon, I learned to avoid my parents and hide what I stole from them. I had learned the hard, painful way.

.

 _*Flashback Begins*_

.

When I was starting out getting my precious shinys, I bought a diamond necklace into the house. My mother saw it, and she wanted it. She went up to and asked me to give it her. I asked her why she wanted it, and she slapped me. She then demanded that I give the shiny to her, but all I wanted to know was why I got slapped that time when I simply asked a question. She punched me to the floor, where she proceeded to kick me until I bled from both my nose and my mouth. She took the shiny from me then sat down in her chair and began to admire herself with it.

.

 _*Flashback ends*_

.

Since then, I had learned nothing else but to steal and run. Now, because of my god, I can learn many different things that I never knew about. All thanks to my beloved God. Oh my God. Before you came to me, my entire world was a few blocks from home. Because of you, I know all of New York City, and the whole United States beyond New York, and of North America, and of the whole wide world. But most of all, I know of the infinite frontier of space. Even now, as I stand here and think and reflect, I can feel it beckoning me. Calling me. Calling me…

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

When I got home that night, I went upstairs without a backwards glance at my arguing parents. They barely noticed me. I opened my door and closed behind me. I set my bag of books on my bed. It quickly spilled over, revealing a large books about Trigonometry, U.S. History, Japanese History, World History, Archaeology, Dinosaurs, weather patterns, geometry, Algebra, Calculus, statistics, and many more.

 **"Yikes. Advanced math and science books."** A voice spoke as I was embraced from behind. I sighed as my God held my chest.

"I read less advanced books at the library." I said simply. My god was silent for a moment before massaging my chest and moving his ghostly hand down between my legs. I gasped at his move.

 **"I may not need to give any information tonight. Just read until you read every book in your library and then you will be free. However, I will accelerate your growth, my sweet."** My god spoke from behind me. I gasped as he massaged my once flat breasts and he continued to stroke my thighs. I felt the familiar presence on my cheek. A kiss. I sighed in lust as my god disappeared behind me. Oh my God, how I wish to see you.

I realized something and I went to my bookshelf and removed the one book I took. 'History & Biology of Aliens & Monsters.' I got a book about the giant monsters that my parents argue about all the time. I don't really know much about them. I did read a book similar to it, but that covered only the basics. The book that I stole is really big, no, large. I opened the first page. A Table of Contents. I flipped to the next one. Table of Contents continued. Next page. Continued. Next page. Continued. Next page. End of Table of Contents. I let loose a pathetic whistle that sounded more like a 'puff.'

Of everything I read in the library, this definitely will be the biggest, and most interesting book I will ever read. I flipped past the Table of Contents and began reading the very beginning. I'll learn everything there is to know about the monsters… no… kaiju, and the aliens, and the robot invaders, and everyone who fought against them.

.

Hours later, I learned a new word, or rather, a name from my book. Ultraman. The silver giant. The being of light. A protector. A warrior of light. The hope of the people. A title passed down to many great warriors of light. Yet, for some reason, all I feel towards him is hatred, but I don't know why. My god, is this part of my lost memory? Why do I hate Ultraman so much when I just learned about him? What did he do to me that caused me to hate him so? My god, please answer. My god… I want to see you.

.

 **AN: Contest is still going. What is the God really? Hint: The God** _ ***Spoiler alert***_ **. Don't forget to Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

.

Review!

.

It has been nearly two months since my first visit to the library and my education has reached its limit. As my God had asked of me, I have read almost every book in the wonderful library. Because of that, I learned a lot of things most people would learn in years in a couple months. I know every part of the world, every piece of history, every science idea, and how to do every sort of math problem. I can take a car apart and put it back together. I can drive a car, a boat, a helicopter, and a plane. I can speak twenty-three different languages fluently. I also know how to fight. My God showed me, I know how to fight with a sword, as well as my fists. I keep a long butterfly knife with me at all times.

But most of all, I have experience of a normal life. At least an idea of one. I've read many books about average school life for wimps, punks, bullies, teachers, nerds, geeks, and even about students who are deaf. I also read romance novels, adventure books, crime, and a few about artists. The librarian was impressed with the number of reality I have read.

I also found an interesting book about my 'hobby' as I call it. Jewelry. How to make cute little bracelets, how to make out of this world gems. And… the best part is… How to tell if a diamond is real or not. I don't mind if it's fake if I made it, but if it is one of the ones I stole… Then I toss it out the window. Father keeps checking the street every morning to make sure little kids or homeless men or women weren't around. It's always at the back of my mind to check the ones I currently have but I always forget to do so.

.

Today I was heading to the library, my favorite place, to return the book I stole. It was my favorite but I owed the librarian for allowing me to access so many. As I entered the library, smelled it's lovely smell of paper and dust, I noticed that the librarian was gone. In her place was a man in his forties reading a book. I frowned as I went up to him.

"Excuse me," I started. He looked up.

"Where's the librarian?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"If you mean Mrs. Peterson, then I'm sorry to say she was attacked last night. The mugger took all her money and beat her. She's not expected to recover." He explained without emotion. I gave him a look.

"Do you know which hospital she is in? If so, do you know which room?" I asked rapidly. The man sighed and placed his book down.

"Why do you want know?" He asked coldly. I stared at him in shock.

"Why-why do you think? She's hurt. She's my friend, I must visit her at the very least!" I nearly shouted at him. He then did something that I knew my father would do. He chuckled.

"So you're one of those goody-two-shoes bookworms huh? Fine then." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I snatched it away from him.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"What about me? You looking for a date or something?" He said. I stared at him with pure hatred.

"Aren't you going to visit her? She _is_ your superior." I spoke harshly. The man simply smirked.

"So what, she was an old hag anyway, with her death, I get a raise to an easy job instead being a simple assistant." He spoke.

"`By the way, you wanna get a drink at my place and..."I slapped him with such force that he fell back from his stole.

"Go to hell, bastard." I left the library, leaving the horrid bastard seething. My skin glowed gold and black for a split second then was gone before I noticed.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

.

"I alway meant to give this back." I spoke softly as I placed my beloved book of the invaders in the hands of Mrs. Peterson. She smiled weakly.

"I have been wondering where this book went, I planned on selling it with others to another library. But, I am glad you enjoyed it." She spoke softly. She knew that I stole it, but she didn't say. I smiled at her.

"It was very interesting, it even had a section on…" I pause for a split second before speaking the name, no, title that I hate for no reason. "Ultraman."

"Oh, Ultraman, the silver giant, the warrior of light, what an amazing being." SHe removed her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her night shirt. She was sitting in a wheelchair facing the window of her room. I glanced at the glass.

"You got a good view, I have never seen the park from this sort of view." I spoke. She laughed weakly as she put her glasses back on.

"When I was your age, I used to walk through the trees. It was a lot bigger back then, but monster attacks cut into it and now the only real park is Central Park miles away. It was in this park that I met my husband, who was stargazing. You should have seen him. He would look up for hours at the night sky with no regard of the cold. He jumped out of his skin when I appeared above him." She chuckled then continued.

"It was love at first sight. He was studying to be a pilot. His father was apart of the science patrol, whose members knew the original Ultraman. He wanted to follow his father, and he had. When we married, he would take me up on his ship, it was a small one, it couldn't leave the planet's atmosphere, and show me an entirely different Earth. I never had seen such beauty before, and seeing my joy, he would constantly take me up to see the world.

"Oh, those were the days before so many monsters. Once they started attacking, we couldn't fly together anymore. He would tell me tales of how he would fight alongside Ultraman, and how he witnessed the giant's kindness. An alien attacked and planned on wiping out humanity. Us, humans, wanted to kill him, but the silver giant protected him and showed us his ship, full of children of his race. They were the last of their kind, their planet was burned away from war with another race.

"The silver giant led the alien and his many children to another world, far from Earth, where they could start over. Earth never heard of them again. Oh, such kindness. He decided to listen to their cries instead of letting us humans blow them away out of fear. We are so foolish, us humans. It's a wonder why the great silver giants bother protecting us at all.

"Speaking of, there's an Ultraman currently fighting on Earth, isn't there? Somewhere in Japan if I recall correctly, though why just Japan doesn't make much sense to me. What was his name? Max? Willus? Nexus?" The librarian went on. I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. There have been many Ultraman that fought for Earth, some not from M-78. They are heroes, protectors, guardians. They are a kind people. A people that I hate. Why do I hate them so much? I have no reason to hate them, but I do. My god, is this part of the memory I have lost.

I shook my head and continued thinking. Mrs. Peterson wants to know the current Ultraman. Max and Nexus were previous Ultramen. There has been no Ultraman by the name of Willus. The current Ultraman. Who was it? It started with an M… wait… that's it! I was silent for a while as Mrs. Peterson thought to herself before speaking.

"Ultraman Mebius."

"Yes! That's his name. A young warrior, but a kind one. I heard he gave the peace sign to a little boy who was traumatized by a monster's attack. Ever since then, that boy has worked hard to become a GUYS member. All because of the simple act of kindness done by Mebius. Mebius. He takes on his predecessors. Oh, the kindness of the Ultramen, who can equal such pureness." The librarian smiled.

.

 **AN: Now what idiot would name an Ultraman Willus? Lame! ;| Review!**

 **.**

 **To Ginga2Sam: 1st of all, thx for the review. And no, the god is not Mefilas. Since I finally got a review for this story, I will give you a hint; The God is similar to Ultraman but vastly different in a handful of ways. ANy Guesses? Besides, would Mefilas say Yay Yay Yay? *-***

 **.**

 **Please Review! The Contest is still on.**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

.

Review!

.

"I witnessed a human transform into Ultraman once." My head perked up at that. Ultraman... A human? Ultraman is human? Ultraman is Human? Ultraman is human! MY head spun at the truth. Ultraman is human. I knew it, I know it, But I don't know it. I don't remember. I shook my head to clear my confused thoughts then looked at Mrs. Peterson.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eager to learn more. She simply closed her eyes and chuckled softly.

"My husband, it was only for a single battle, but he became Ultraman to protect me and my unborn son. Forgive this old woman, you must be bored to death of my silly tales." She apologized. I sat up straighter.

"Not at all, they were… are, your life, I want to hear them." I encouraged. She grinned at me with semi yellow teeth.

"Oh, you're so sweet. He became an Ultraman to fight a kaiju. I believed it was called… now let's see… what was it… Zetton! Zetton crashed into Earth and began rampaging. After a while, my husband transformed and fought him. He won the battle, and we were able to move on with our lives. My son grew up to be apart of the GUYS crew, a mechanic if I remember correctly. He was with me a little earlier, but he was called in." She spoke sadly. I gripped her fingers.

"Mrs. Peterson, you're lucky. Some men working for the government wouldn't have been able to come at all! Your son came right away. You should be proud of him." I spoke. She closed her eyes and smiled, a small, simple smile.

"I'm already very proud of him, from the very bottom of my heart. Just like his father, maybe he, too, can become, if only for a moment, Ultraman." Her pulse started fluctuating.

"Mrs. Peterson? Mrs. Peterson? Mrs. Peterson!" I began to scream as the doctors came in and her heart flatlined.

"Mrs. Peterson!"

.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

I headed towards the library. The bastard was starting to close up. I approached from behind him. As he was locking the door, I took out one of my blades. I didn't realize it, but my body began to change. He turned around, into the sharp end of my knife.

"Go to hell." I spoke as I pulled it out. He stared at me with pure fear in his eyes.

"A...a….a….a...al…..al…..ali…" He died before he could finish whatever he was saying. I turned away from his bleeding body. The street lights made my vision red. Late night shinys caught my eye. The night out made them stand out brightly. They were impossible to ignore.

"Pretty shinys. Must have shinys." I spoke quietly. But first I need to get the ones that were stolen from me back. Back from those blue men. Back from the horrid police.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I walked into the station. A woman glanced up at me then focused more on the paperwork on her desk. I went up to a man who was writing something behind a window of glass.

"Shinys…" I spoke under my breath. The man didn't look up.

"Shinys." I repeated, much louder. Her glanced up.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked plainly. I stared at him.

"Give me back my shinys." I demanded softly. He simply sighed.

"You must be looking for evidence then, just go down the hall and the evidence room is at the very end. Whatever you're looking for is probably there." He explained, pointing to the right.

"Thank you." I started walking towards that direction. I heard the man call out to a friend of his and ignored him. Near the end of the hallway, I found the evidence room and I opened it. The first thing I noticed was a man decked out in a blue uniform looking up at me.

"Can I help you."

"My Shinys." I said. He shook his head.

"You'll have to be more specific than that." He stated as he lifted a piece of paper.

"Whatever you want, just right it on this sheet with your name, phone number, and since you seem to be a minor, your parents signature. Good day." He lifted the sheet and made an attempt to give it to me. I glanced at it, than back to the bars.

"Shinys."

"Yes, you said that, now just sign the paperwork and…" The man rambled on. I ignored his and walked towards the door.

"Hey, you can't go in there without permission!" He grabbed me. Using my training from my God, I threw him off of me and into his ugly desk. He didn't get up. I took my big knife out and destroyed the lock. An annoying alarm sounded as I entered the room that has all of my shinys. I slashed several more locks and began looking through many boxes. Papers, guns, knives, phones, computers, a baseball bat, a couple pairs of glasses, I am not sure I should mention several other things, and…

"Shinys!" I found them all in one box labeled _Local Thief._ I grabbed the box and hugged it, then I got an idea. I'm already here, so why don't I teach these horrid police what happens when they steal from me! I went around Evidence and started collecting items I like. Cool photos of murder victims, pretty knives, more shinys, a couple of books, a police badge, and a statue of a Greek Goddess. I placed everything into the box where I found my lost shinys. When I walked out, I noticed the police were all knocked out with their guns out. Did I miss something?

" **They were going to interrupt you."** A voice spoke from behind me. I sighed tiredly as I was held in a gentle hug.

"My God."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

" **Do you want revenge. She was a good woman… for a human. The man that attacked her… do you want to kill him?"** My God spoke from behind me. I stood in my room, surrounded in piles of jewels, books, and weapons of all shapes and sizes. After Mrs. Peterson's death, I went on a shoplifting spree.

"He killed her, a kind old woman, for what, twenty bucks? Unforgivable. Tell me where he is and I will gut him like a rat." I spoke coldly. My God laughed.

" **Lucky! You are almost complete. The murderer… he is snoring on your chair downstairs."** He spoke. Rage flashed in my eyes.

"I should have killed him long ago." I grabbed a large knife.

" **No! Not that one. This one."** Something golden flashed on my bed.

" **Kill them and regain your memory. Then, you will be free."** With that, he disappeared. I walked toward my bed and picked up the blade. It was long and golden, the hilt shaped in a spiked halo, like I was holding a sun. Looking at it, I knew. I knew what I had to do. I sighed. I really am going to kill the one known as my father. I may have to run.

I looked around at my room. Shiny diamonds, big books, and pretty blades. No guns. I don't like guns. They're noisy. I looked at my bookshelf, emptied of all of my library books, full of bags of shinys. Bags. I remembered something I took a long time ago and got on my knees. I swiped my hand under the bed until I grabbed a leather strip. With a small tug, I pulled out a duffle bag. In it was a smaller bag. Without hesitating, I began to put all my shinys, books, and clothes in the large one, and in the small one I placed my favorite blades. I paused for a minute when I pricked my fingers on a pin. The head of a hero. Ultraman Taro. I stared at the image. If Ultraman was so great, why didn't he help me? Why didn't he help Mrs. Peterson? I tossed the worthless piece away.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long. It was Christmas break & I had a full schedule. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, so please review. Oh, the contest is still on, can anyone guess who the alien? Major hint: In the entire Ultra franchise, he only appears a handful of times. Try and guess, the answer will be revealed soon!**

.

Review!

.

I placed my two bags on my bed, then I remembered something and took my shinys out of my larger bag. Bags and boxes and loose pieces. I dumped them all onto my bed and began testing them. Fake. Fake. Real. Fake but nice enough to keep. Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake. Real. Real. Fake. Fake. Fake. WHY ARE MOST OF MY SHINYS FAKES! Quickly getting tired of it, I sorted my shinys into ones that I like and ones that I don't like. The ones I like I put back into my bags and boxes. The ones I don't like I tested to see if they were real or not. Out of a hundred bad shinys, only a handful had real gems or real gold/silver. I threw the badies out the window and placed my shinys into my big bad.

Then I place that by my smaller bag and placed my golden sword on top. I'm really going to kill them. But first I want to do something. I walked out of my room and headed down the hall to my parents bedroom. For years, I gave her my stuff, it's time I took it back. Their room was clean, with the exception of the bed, where she was sleeping loudly. I'll kill her last. I went to her dresser and grabbed all her jewelry boxes, and also a fancy looking book with diamonds on the cover, and walked out. I returned to my bedroom and placed the book into the large bag. I quickly went through the shinys and then threw the bad shinys out the window. I placed the boxes into my big bag. I glimpsed my clothes lying in my bag. So sad looking, today needs to be celebrated for my freedom. I removed all of them. My jeans, my t-shirts, my socks, and my underwear. I looked myself over. Jeans, underwear, a black shirt, my beloved jacket, and more Shinys. My jacket I placed in the bag, along with the shinys, then I took everything else off. I shivered in the cold air.

.

I walked back down the hall, naked, my sword in hand. In the bedroom's closet, I found lots of pretty shoes and clothes. I put a pair of black 8-inch heels on, then grabbed on the other shoes and ran back to my room. I tossed their boxes out and put them in. I found a black dress with a lovely pattern of embroidered gold. I put it on and grabbed all the others. Into the bag they went! I was making a racket, so when I found a lovely golden tiara with red rubies, my mother stirred as I placed it on my head.

"Who are you?" She asked sleepily. She must not have recognized me in the getup. I turned toward her, twirling my sword. She was sitting up, squinting at me. I tilted my head ever so slightly.

"I planned on killing you last." I smiled sweetly at her confused face.

"But, not everything goes to plan, mother." I used a line she uses all the time with my father. Her eyes widened in recognition just before I plunged my blade into her breast. Her red blood spilled on the pristine white sheets.

"Oh, mommy, you're making an ugly mess." I teased as I pulled it out of her, spraying even more blood. She collapsed back on the bed soundlessly. I grabbed the small silk pillow behind her body and the one clean blanket before I turned back to the closet and grabbed her remaining hats. Into my stuffed bag they go!

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I used to be a flat chested thirteen year old with wild, unkempt hair, and brown eyes. I used to wear baggy jeans, an ugly colored t-shirt, and my jacket. Thanks to my God, I feel more like a twenty-year-old. I now have chin length golden hair, which matches the golden tiara with rubies. My eyes glowed red. My chest was round, showing cleavage through my black and gold dress, which barely covered my black heels at my feet. I wore a large red and gold necklace, golden bracelets with rubies, and red lipstick.

" **You look pretty."** My god spoke. He didn't appear, so I didn't see him in the mirror.

"All thanks to you my god." I spoke. My god didn't reply. I frowned.

"I'm going to kill him, I already killed 'mother,' he is all that's left." I smiled wickedly. My god remained silent. I had a thought.

"What will happen to you?" I asked. Silence.

"Will you still be here after I regain my freedom?" I asked him. Silence.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Hey honey. You look great tonight." My father spoke as he stared at me. He sounded somber. That was unusual. He didn't recognize me, though. That's fine by me. I walked over to his leather chair. Beer bottles covered his feet. He smirked as he watched me.

"Heading to a party tonight? Can I come?" He asked as he watched me. I stared coldly at him.

"I'm at the party." I brought my blade up.

"You are the entertainment." He didn't say anything when I sliced his throat. He just gurgled then collapsed forward. I stared down at him. Most people would feel something when they killed someone. Regret, hate, anger, sorrow, depression, guilt… I felt nothing. Considering who it was I killed, I couldn't care less. I smiled to myself.

"My god, I killed them, just as you told me. I killed my pa-" I stopped myself. Papa. I had always called him my father. Never papa. He was supposed to act like a father, but he failed and I never called him papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. I stared at the dead man.

"They were never my parents." I stated. It was truth, great truth. My real papa was a great warrior. A great fisherman. A fisherman. A fisherman. Then, slowly, I regained my memories.

.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 _My ship floated above the Earth. Papa went down to hunt the large shark whale. I stared at planet known as earth through the glass of the ship. It was so pretty with its many oceans and green masses of land._

" _Mama, can I go to this planet for my Wait?" I asked as my mother walked into my room. Her permanent smile seemed to grow bigger._

" _Yes, it is your Wait."_

 _._

" _Goodbye, mama. I hope I can see you again someday." I spoke as I turned into a young human girl just like I was taught. My mother waved me goodbye as her ship began to take off. I looked at the house that had my human parents. Mother said they were good people, I could not wait to meet them. I smiled happily._

 _._

" _Mama, Papa!" I screamed as they were shot dead right in front of me. It was only a few days after my real mother left me for the Traditional Wait. I was running up to them when another pop sounded, making me fall forward in shock._

" _Look, she's a little girl. We could make a few bucks off of her once she is old enough." A man spoke as he walked up to me. The man that soon became known as my father._

" _That would take a while, we should teach her some manners beforehand." My new mother said as she reached for me._

 _._

 _When they were driving me in their car, my memories began to disappear, as part of my coming of age ceremony. I would regain after a male 'educates' me and takes me to be his bride. Until then, I must live as a human for a few years, pick up as many skills as I can on my own, and pray for the one that will find me._

 _._

 **AN: Can you guess who the god is? The shark whale is a major hint. Then again, the sword and the black & gold coloring is too. I won't post the next one for a while to give you guys a good chance to guess. Tell me your answer in the Reviews! (5 reviews on guessing who the God is before the next chapter and they have to be by different people and only 2 are allowed to be anonymous). See you Next chapter. ;}**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

.

Review!

.

I gasped as my final memories came into place. I hated the Ultramen not because they failed to help me, but because Taro killed Papa in an unfair duel. But I'm older, and I know that it was Papa who started the duel and that he was the one with the unfair advantage, fighting a human in his full sized form. Yet the human miraculously defeated him, so I guess I respected them for that and was willing to have them as…

I glanced at the body of my father. These were never my parents, they killed my planned foster ones and kept me away from my destiney for years. And my god… oh, my God. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I somehow knew… That's why I readily accepted you. My god. My… Valkie." I cried out. No one answered. Is something wrong? I ran into the bathroom to check my body. I still look like the pale human girl wearing expensive items. I blinked and my reflection changed. My chin length golden hair seemed to merge with the golden tiara with rubies. The black and gold dress shifted around my body until it became skin. My arms and legs were black with golden stripes running down from shoulder to the edge of my palms. My feet were now high heel like. The necklace I wore became my golden chest with a large ruby in the very center. And my face, oh my face. My entire head was golden, tiara shaped, in a permanent smile. A large red crystal sat on my forehead, radiating with power. My Eyes glowed a brilliant orange red color. This is my true form.

"I separated myself from my replacement foster parents justly. If they were my first foster parents, then they would be alive. But they were cruel monsters who didn't care a thing about me. So I killed them as the law of the Wait declares. I am educated, I am of age, I am pure… I am Ready! Why don't you come out and take my hand in marriage?" Still no answer.

"Valkie… I love you… You freed me… I love you… where are you? I want to see you." I cried. I ran through the house, picking up my bags absent mindedly, searching for any sign of him and screaming his name.

"I want to see you!" I cried as I entered the living room again. Still nothing.

"I want to see you." I began crying in despair. Where was he? The TV, which I dimly noticed, randomly turned on and showed a breaking news story. I looked up as it mentioned a familiar name.

"No." I watched as the black swordsman stabbed him.

"Please no." An explosion covered the injured alien.

"No!" The alien. Him. It was him. My god. My Valkie.

"Valkie!"

.

I ran outside, carrying my bags. The few humans that were out at this late hour gasped at my appearance and ran away screaming about being invaded. I ignored them and thought about what I just saw.

On Earth, aliens and Kaiju are exposed to a mixture of elements that make them explode upon death. But, from my recovered memories, I knew that the explosion that I saw enveloped Valkie was not from his death. As a fellow member of his species, I knew it was a side effect of teleporting on this planet. He is alive. Injured, but alive. I need to find him. If I don't, I'll be a slave again, but I would be suffering even more. I have to find him. If only I could teleport. I kept running, ignoring the onlookers, ignoring the cars. I have to find him! In a bright light, I, for the first time in my life, teleported.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

So this is the GUYS headquarters. Home to the GUYS crew, and Ultraman Mebius. I stared at the building with the mounted ship and spinning wings. The damage from the battle is visible even from a mile away. I stared at the battle ground. The GUYS crew were cleaning up. One of them is taking samples of a golden liquid. Blood. Valkie's blood. Anger sparked somewhere within me but was gone in an instant.

Oh, Valkie, where did you go? Injured like that, he couldn't have gotten very far, even if he teleported. My first teleportation brought me half way across the world and almost completely drained my energy. I can still teleport, but not for long distances.

I looked at the personal. One had a golden bracelet. I teleported by her side and was gone before she noticed.

"Shiny." I spoke with glee as I held up my new bracelet. Someone looked in my direction but I teleported away before they noticed me. I reappeared on top of a tree branch. I opened my large bag and placed my new bracelet inside one of my jewelry boxes. I glanced down at the puny humans. How should I do this?

.

 _Meanwhile… In the GUYS Base_

.

"What are you doing?" A young man in his twenties asked an equally young man who was working on a poster about aliens.

"Oh, hey Mirai, I'm just making a chart about Alien genders."

"You're- what?" Another man looked up at him from a desk.

"Well… you see… we've encountered a lot of aliens, and I've been wondering if we could tell apart their genders. Like if a female Valkie has a different build.

.

 _Back with a certain alien..._

.

I sneezed unexpectedly, causing some of the humans to glance in my direction. Where did that come from.

.

 _In the GUYS Base…._

.

"Speaking of Valkie, why is he called that?" Another man asked.

"Now that you mention it, his full name is Alien Valkyrie, and that means, 'female warrior.'"

.

 _Back with a certain alien… Again_

.

I sneezed again. The humans glanced up at my tree then continued with their work. What's going on? Do I have a cold or something?

.

 _In the GUYS Base…. Again._

 _._

The room burst into laughter.

"That's a stupid name!"

"Being a fisherman challenging Ultraman Taro is even stupider."

"Why do they have such a femme name when they have males!"

"Lame!"

"I really feel bad for Alien Valkie."

.

 _Back with a certain alien… Again!_

 _._

I sneezed again, loud enough to make the humans closest to me stop what they are doing.

"Gazoontight." I said to myself, rubbing my nose as I scanned the humans again. The ones that abandoned their work were heading towards my tree.

"Crap!" I cursed my luck. This was not how I wanted to do this.

Is it too much to ask to sneak in and hack some computers then get out to find my beloved Valkie with new clues without being detected by the annoying humans? Now, I need a prisoner. A young man pick up another sample of my beloved Valkie's blood. He will do. I teleported right behind him and, just as he noticed something was off, leaned my blade against his neck. He let out a surprised yelp and dropped his sample. His friends glanced up and backed away when they saw me. They were scientists, not the pilots of the GUYS crew. None of them knew what to do. Perfect.

"Get me the one in charge, or your friend here gets it." I demanded, fingering the hilt of my golden blade. The humans scrambled, running to the base or calling for emergency back up on their radios. I chuckled slightly, causing my human prisoner to shake in fear. This is quite amusing. Soon enough, the GUYS crew came out of their base with their nasty guns pointed at me. How annoying. Unfortunately, to my great annoyance, that's not all they had.

.

 **AN: There you have it. The god was Alien Valkie!**

 **.**

 **To Ginga2Sam: That was a pretty close answer, their color schemes are the same, but you forgot the shark Whale.**

 **.**

 **To MoarCrossovers: Congratulations on getting it on the 1st try! I will start following your stories from now on. :) Btw, why weren't you expecting her to be an Alien Valkie?**

 **.**

 **To all: I did say I would wait a while, but it's taking too long to get reviews, so I'm just going to move on. Hope you continue reading my story. :}**

 **.**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

.

Review!

.

"Sugoi! You're a female Alien Valkie! Amazing! There has never been one recorded before! Awesome!" A boy with short, neatly combed hair shouted. If my face could move, I would've frowned. Another young man with spiky hair merely shook his head.

"Shame, you look very pretty, for an alien." He spoke in a cocky way. I ignored his comment and held my prisoner close. The Captain, a man in his late thirties, stepped forward.

"Stand down, we don't want to hurt you." He commanded calmly. I snorted at that.

"Neither do I, it's not worth killing off human weaklings in front of an Ultra warrior." I stated. The said disguised human tensed. The captain's eyes glanced over at him briefly. The others glanced around.

"An Ultra Warrior?"

"She must mean Ultraman!"

"Ultraman!?

"Is Ultraman Mebius Here?"

"Mebius?"

"Mebius!"

"I don't see him."

"Could she have been pulling our legs when she said that."

"I think you said that wrong."

"Mebius-san!" The humans looked around yelling. I glanced at the Captain and he shrugged. I glanced at the human who I knew was Mebius. He cringed at me and gave a weak smile. I nearly released my prisoner by face palming myself. His own teammates have no idea who he really is. Oh brother. I shook the mechanic. He didn't make a sound. I sighed then teleported to the other side of the humans with the mechanic. He yelped when I reappeared, finally catching the attention of the GUYS crew.

"I ask for a favor." I demanded. One of the females snorted.

"A favor? If that's what you want then why do you have a prisoner?" She asked. I tilted my head.

"Because you would probably shoot me on the spot. Besides, I doubt you would let me near your computers." I answered. The boy who thought I was awesome faltered.

"The computers!? Why do you want to use… oh. Oh!" He held his head in realization.

"You knew him, didn't you?" He asked. I tilted my head ever so slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"The male Alien Valkie." He spoke with a large grin on his face. I stiffened.

"Alien Valkie, were you related to him?" He repeated. His captain flashed him a warning look.

"Teppei, don't…"

"He is my fiancé." Everyone went silent. The humans stared at me for several moments.

"Your what?" The boy with wild hair asked.

"Valkie _is_ my fiancé." I repeated. The girls looked at each other with blushes on their faces. The human known as Teppei stared at me.

"You said 'is,' not 'was'." He spoke. I looked down. The captain stepped forward.

"He exploded, he…"

"He teleported! Didn't he!" Teppei yelled suddenly. I looked up at him.

"That's how the original one came to Earth, that's how he escape Taro, that's how he escaped Zemshare!" He shouted excitedly. I teleported behind him and leveled my blade on his shoulder.

"I am considering cutting your tongue out, just so you know." I calmly stated as he turned toward me. The others held up their guns.

"Wait." One of the humans yelled. No, not a human, a disguised Ultraman. Ultraman Mebius. I eyed him. He must have copied a form like Ultraseven, a rare trait not many possess. Even though _most_ other alien species can create their own disguises. His human friends turned to him.

"She is merely trying to help another of her people, her husband at that. As part of the GUYS crew, we are obligated to assist any aliens in trouble." He spoke. I tilted my head.

" _Oh, the kindness of the Ultramen, who can equal such pureness?"_ Mrs. Peterson's voice echoed through my mind. Now I knew I shouldn't hate the Ultramen for killing my father.  
"Mirai…"

"Are you crazy!"

"Don't you think it's a little late for that."

"She has a prisoner!"

"She's an alien. She is an enemy!" I thought of an anime version of myself where my sweat dropped at how they were fighting.

"Are they always like this?" I asked myself. My prisoner smiled at me after glancing at his friends.

"Well, sometimes, but we…"

"I wasn't asking you." I tilted my blade towards his throat.

"Wait!" The captain shouted suddenly. Everyone fell silent. I tilted my head as I studied him.

"Captain, what Mirai proposed is absolutely ludi-"

"No, he's right." The captain interrupted. I started and looked at him in surprise.

"What!" Everyone, including me, shouted at once. I admit, I was not expecting that. The captain stepped in front of me and my prisoner, each of us blankly staring at him.

"Stand down everyone. She is trying to help one of her own. As Mirai said, we are obligated to assist her in any way possible." His team stared at him, while the disguised Ultra smiled. I briefly glanced at him, then looked at the Captain when he turned to me.

"You can put down your blade, I can assure you that we will assist you in finding your husband and provide medical assistance." The captain spoke. I straightened as I lifted my blade from my prisoner's, no, Teppei's shoulder. I unzipped one of my bags and gently placed my lovely blade among dozens more.

"Eh! Where did you get all of those?" Teppei yelled in my ear. I snapped toward him.

"None of your business." I nearly growled at him as I zipped it back up, I turned to the GUYS crew.

"If you betray me, I will kill you." I spoke sweetly. Teppei backed away from me quickly, almost running into his captain, who nodded at me.

"Fair enough." The captain then motioned for his team mates to put their weapons away. The Ultra had already put his gun away, and everyone else had their guns slightly lowered but still pointing at me. I stared at them.

"Well, come on, I don't have all day. I have a husband to find and a marriage to have." I spoke. A couple of the boys squinted at me, clearly not amused, while the girls glanced at each other. After a long awkward moment of hesitation, they obliged. I wish I could show them my smirk.

.

 **AN: Come on** **people** **, I have gotten no reviews since the competition ended, and NO one posted any reactions to the answer. I mean, two people bothered with it. FOR GOODNESS SAKE, REVIEW! I want to improve my writing. See you in 2 weeks. ;}**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

.

Review!

.

I teleported on top of a fat guy's head. His hand was in the air and he had his mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something. I tilted my head and tapped the point of my foot on his forehead. He looked up after a moment of hesitation. His mouth was wide open now and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I glared down on him.

"Konichiwa." I spoke in Japanese. The man freaked, his scream could be heard from outside of the base. I flipped off of him and landed on the floor. I got a good look of him and of his little assistant who was trying his best to calm the chubby man down. I watched the display in amusement. Then the captain came in. The man straightened and I finally got a good look at him.

"Captain Sakomizu, mind telling me the reason you brought an alien into the GUYS command center?!" The short chubby man in a brown jacket demanded as everyone else came into the room. It looked more like a small office than a command center. I stared at the humans as they got to work. The captain calmly walked up to the pathetic man and explained the situation. Everyone else just sat down and began typing on their machines. A while later, the chubby man seemed to have calmed down a little more.

"Fine, we will assist her in finding her precious… mate. But if she," He pointed at me. "Steps out of line and harms a human, as part of the GUYS crew, you are to either detain her or eliminate her. Understood?"  
"Understood." The captain turned away from him and sat down at a desk in the center of the room. The fat man just stood there watching everyone else go about their work. I glared at the chubby man and his partner, mostly because I didn't like how he called my god my mate. Really, humans and their small minds. How pathetic. A tall human stood behind him, wearing mildly dark clothes. The partner, no servant, of the chubby man. He was looking at me as if I was about to explode. I seriously wished I could smirk at him. So, I sat down on a computer console, crossed my legs, and placed my head into my hand as my elbow rested on my knee.

"Play time." I whispered to myself. Someone looked up at me. The Assistant looked like he was about to talk. Maybe to tell me to get off of whatever I'm sitting on. I wished I could smirk.

"What are you looking at, Baka?" I called him. He cringed.

"Oi!" The chubby man turned to me.

"What do you want, bug eyes." I demanded.

"What!" His eyes widened. Everyone barely held back their laughs.

"Oi, shut up. As for you," he turned to me. "Until we find that darling husband of yours, you will have to follow our rules, got it?" He spoke. I stared down at him.

"Your main rules, fine. But I don't see anything wrong with calling you bug eyes, bug eyes." I answered. He appeared to be seething at that. I teleported behind him.

"Something wrong, bug eyes?" I asked, standing up with my arms crossed. He jumped and nearly collapsed.

"What the! Don't do that again!" He screamed. I teleported again.

"Why not?" I asked from on top of his head. He screamed his lungs out as I lightly stepped off of him.

"Yeesh, how can a cowardly idiot like you be a… A…. What was your position again?" I put my finger to my head in concentration mockingly. Bug eyes looked like he was about to explode. Then he saw her two bags and got an idea. He calmed down and bowed to her a little.

"Miss, I see you have two bags in your possession. May I inquire as to what is in them?" He asked her. She ignored him. He smiled mischievously.

"I am sorry to say this to you, mam. But, in accordance to our rules, which you agreed on, I must take your bags and search them. If any weapons are found, then I'm afraid I will have to confiscate them. So, if you are most willing to…"

"Oh yeah, That's what you are!" I snapped my fingers and pointed at him before he could finish.

"The office clown." I toyed with him. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Why you-"

"I got something!" Teppei unknowingly interrupted. I ran toward him. Everyone else crowded him.

"Where is he?!" I nearly screamed at him. He held up his hands.

"Oi, calm down. Ok, a witness in downtown Tokyo reported to the police half an hour ago that he saw an alien appear out of nowhere and disappeared again. Based on the description, it's safe to assume it's an injured male Alien Valkie." Teppei explained. I sighed with relief. He is alive, my god.

"However, the witness also said that it looked like he had a 'crack' along his side with a golden liquid gushing out." Teppei continued. The boy with wild hair nodded.

"Zemshare's attack must have left him more injured than we thought." He stated. I teleported away from Bug Eyes and his baka and grabbed Teppei roughly.

"Oi!" Bug Eyes shouted, mostly out of surprise, but I ignored him. Valkie was heavily injured, he needs help. He needs me

"Where was he seen? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" I yelled at him. He held up his hands.

"Ch-Ch-chotto matte! Uh… That's all I know! Er… wait… there was another report. Can you put me down now, so I can read it?" I dropped him.

"What report? Where is he!" I yelled behind him. Teppei cringed and brought up a file on his computer. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss, please calm down." The captain spoke from behind me. I shrugged him off as Teppei began speaking.

"Let's see… Another witness saw him… huh?" He stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" A girl asked.

"The place where he was seen a second time... it's miles away from where the first witness saw him!" Teppei exclaimed excitedly. Everyone sighed in annoyance while I growled at him.

"Teppei…" The captain started. Teppei was too excited to hear him.

"I guess this means that Alien Valkie, both male and female, can teleport an unlimited ra-aargh!" I picked him up again. No one bothered to stop me this time.

"Forget our stupid range of teleportation! Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?!" I yelled at him. Teppei glanced at his computer screen then back at me repeatedly.

"Ug-He...he was seen… er... by the docks… in-in Kobe... by a-a warehouse 5." He spoke in a panicked rush. I dropped him back onto his seat and teleported away before anyone could say anything else.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

If he was as injured as Teppei said, then he couldn't have gotten far, especially teleporting so far away to escape Zemshare. I appeared in front of warehouse 5. I collapsed to the ground and panted. That was too far. I decided to rest for a moment before searching for my beloved Valkie. A moment passed, then another, then a third. Finally mustering up the strength I stood up and walked towards the warehouse. Suddenly, I stepped in something and I looked down at the ground. I was standing in a pool of golden blood. I felt sick and nearly fainted. He really was here. My God. He is here.

"My god… Please be alive."


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

.

 **AN: Can some please post their reactions to who the 'god' really is? Please? The contest is over, and I have a total of 3 reviews. Lame. Come people, help me improve to make even better fics in the future. Enjoy! :)**

.

Review!

.

I pushed the large wooden doors of Warehouse 5 open. Nothing but dust and wooden crates. Sighing, I teleported to the next warehouse and pushed the doors open. Nothing but old pipes. Sighing again I teleported to the next warehouse. Nothing but scrap metal. Sighing even heavier I teleported to the next warehouse. Nothing, not even wood. Sigh And next warehouse. Nothing but an old boat. Sigh, next warehouse. Nothing. Sigh and a vein popped. Next Warehouse. Nothing. Sigh and a killing mood arrives. Next Warehouse. Nothing. Sigh and the urge to kill someone is even stronger. Dock house this time. Nothing. Groan… Oh. Well… whoops! A man wearing only a shirt sits up and glances at me as a nude girl screams.

"AN ALIEN!" HE screams at the top of his lungs. My face turned from a sparkling gold to a bashful red.

"Ex-Excuse me." I spoke as I quickly closed the door on the two lovers. I stood in front, the doors directly behind me. My face was red. From the books I read, I knew what they were doing. My father tried to do it to me once, but was so drunk he passed out. My thoughts turned to what would happen when Valkie takes my hand.

"Awkward." I spoke, shaking my head as I teleported away. I need to focus on finding my beloved husband so we can be married and so he can do… that. I reappeared on a flying ship.

"Oi!" A boy that I've seen at the GUYS headquarters shouted in surprise. I looked down through the front window.

"Hello again, long time no see." I spoke. He cupped an ear.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head. Because I was a teleporter, my hearing was much better, allowing me to hear the boy in the plane.

"Yeesh, humans and your weak ears." I spoke has he prepared to land his craft.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Oi, hands off of me!" I shouted as one of the boys, Rei, held me.

"Sorry, but we cannot have you teleporting all over the place." He spoke as Teppei placed something dull around my wrist.

"Yuck! What is this?" I asked when Rei released me.

"A tracker. If you teleport, we will know where you are." Teppei explained

"Dull! This isn't shiny, get it off! Get it off!" I pulled on the bracelet.

"Sorry, but it's locked on. Only the Captain's fingerprint can unlock it." Rei said cockly. I punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over.

"I like the pretty jewels I took from that bitch better." I commented.

"It is rude to harm your allies." A boy I barely know spoke. I glanced at him then looked away. It was the one called Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius.

"Whatever, Ult-" I started but stopped when he shushed me in a panic. He glanced around then sighed in relief when he saw no one had heard me. I wish I could roll my eyes.

"I don't get it." I spoke. Mirai stared at me.

"Huh?" He asked. I sighed as the GUYS crew got to work, taking out machines and turning them on.

"I know who, or rather, _what_ you are, but the only one of your team who seems to know also is your captain." I explained. He suddenly found the ground interesting to look at.

"I trust my friends with my life." That made me look at him with a new interest.

"Never said you didn't." I spoke. He looked up at me.

"I believe in them, which is why they don't know." He spoke slowly.

"Huh?" I asked him this time. His face showed an endless kindness suddenly.

"I believe in them to take care of themselves, they don't need me as… 'one of them.'" He spoke. I wished I could smile. He was keeping his identity a secret out of respect and out of kindness. Considering my childhood with my horrid foster parents, I could understand.

"I understand, but they still need to know who you really are." I pointed out.

"I know, and I'll tell them, in time." I nodded at that. I walked away from him. So that's what an Ultra is like, Mrs. Peterson was right, who could equal such kindness. I walked up to Rei who was directing the search and got his attention by clearing my throat.

"I already checked those warehouses, by the way you might want to avoid the boat house down there." I reported as they started opening the doors of the warehouses and began pointing their ridiculous looking machines at everything that moved.

"It is standard procedure to do a thorough search during an investigation." Rei explained. A scream sounded when an unfortunate researcher opened the dock house.

"Though I will take your advise on the boat house." He said, mostly to himself.

"Too late for that buddy." I humphed at him as I walked toward some crates and sat down. Two men were escorting the girl and the guy, both of whom were covered by blankets. Their faces were red, but they instantly turned white when they saw me. Being a human for a few years, it's hard to get used to an unchanging face. I turned my attention away from the two love birds when they were brought to a car to myself.

Despite how I was handled earlier, I came out unscratched and with my bags. Speaking of which, I held up my wrist and inspected the bracelet. It was a dull gray, it looked ugly against my black skin. I noticed a couple wires, so it is most likely a prototype. Was it made last minute just for me? I'm as flattered as I am disgusted. Could they at least make it look just a little shinier? Maybe silver instead of just plain old ugly steel. I sighed. Only one way to fix a bad spot.

I unslung my bigger bag and placed it on my black lap. I unzipped it and began looking through one of my jewelry bags until I found a simple but thick silver cuff like bracelet. I slipped it on. It nearly covered the ugly tracker brand. I zipped my bag up and slung it back over my shoulder just as the humans started shouting.

"I found him! He's in here!"

"My God!"

"There's so much blood."

"Get a doctor!"

That gold stuff we collected earlier, was this guy's blood."

"Get a medic, quick!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Stop the bleeding!" I teleported to the shouting. I caught a glimpse of him, my God, my Valkie, just as an electric shock spread through my body, starting from my arm. I screamed and collapsed on top of him, just as I heard someone speak.

"I think we overdid it on the shock." I lost consciousness before I heard a reply.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12

.

 **AN: I just want to say thanks to Ginga2Sam for pointing out my error. I wonder how I never noticed that, :} I watched the entire series after all. I have made the changes and reposted any chapters that had that error. Enjoy this one. :) Sorry that it took longer than usual, I had a very busy week.**

.

Review!

.

I awoke underneath silk sheets. I felt dizzy, like I was on an out of control merry-go-round. My red eyes began to glow when my head cleared. I could only see darkness for several long moments. When I could see again, I sat up slowly. My body was sore,  
as if I ran halfway across the planet instead of teleporting. I moaned and tried to focus my senses. There was shouting to my right. I dazedly turned my head. Through my blurry vision, I could see a white sheet, machines, people moving about, someone  
on a bed… someone on a bed… someone on a bed. Valkie on a bed. Valkie being operated on. Valkie being in critical condition. Valkie… I banished the flow of thought before it could fully register. My body felt slow and heavy as I tried to move.

" _I think we overdid it on the shock."_ The idiots! The people of planet Valkie are susceptible to electricity. I made a mental note to kill one of them later. Because of the electricity, I can barely move. After some time struggling to get out  
of bed, never really thought I had to go through it, I layed back down, exhausted. I closed my eyes and listened to the humans as they tried to save him. I don't remember how, but I eventually slept.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I woke to a blinding light being flashed in my eye. I teleported behind the nurse, much to her fright."Bug off." And she did. I turned toward the other bed. Valkie was unconscious. Wires were stuck in his arm, telling me his blood and heart rate on a  
screen, and a breathing mask covered most of his face. Bandages covered his torso. I pulled a chair over and sat down. Behind me, a door opened and I heard footsteps."Oi, I thought I said no teleporting!" Bug eyes yelled. I didn't turn around.

"No, I agreed to follow your rules and there is nothing about teleporting now, is there. Right, bug eyes." I replied coldly. I could feel the hate of his stare on my back.

"You little-"

"Where did you get all of these?!" A female voice yelled. I turned just in time to see two girls in GUYS uniforms running past bug eyes and his Baka with my two bags. I grabbed them from their hands and placed them beside me.

"This stuff is expensive! How they heck did you get all of them!" A girl with a round face, short hair, and glasses asked. I chuckled.

"I stole them, of course." I said nonchalantly. The girl with long hair stared at me with an open mouth.

"You stole them! We have to return all of these!" She spoke, grabbing the nearest bag. I quickly pulled my bags away from them and placed them behind me. I noticed that one bag felt different but I paid it no heed.

"You are not taking my stuff away from me. Besides, most of it was originally mine when I first started the Traditional Wait." I stated. They stared at me.

"The what?" The glasses girl asked, completely forgetting about my stolen property.

"The Traditional Wait." I repeated. Bug eyes and the Baka started to walk over. Baka took out some notes as I started explaining.

"Every female from planet Valkie goes through it when they come of age. They go to another planet for a few years, pick up a few skills and some knowledge, until a traveling male comes along and trains us in anyway they see fit. You see, while we are  
on another planet, we have our memories wiped, then we are given to foster parents on that planet."

"That's cruel!" The long haired girl exclaimed. I ignored her and continued.

"It is tradition. Since I chose to go to Earth, I was given to a nice couple. I had to learn the ways of the planet, learn its knowledge, and become skillful. When a male arrives and finds me, I would have learned a lot of things that would benefit my  
race. The male, which would become my husband, would revive my memories and take my hand in marriage, then finish my education by taking me to our home planet, Valkie, for one year, before traveling the universe.

"Of course, there are always unknown factors. Such as a male would never find us, or we are killed in an accident, or, in my case, have our foster parents killed and be taken in by a different family. The family who kidnapped me killed my foster parents  
for some cash and took me to sell to a brothel. Course, I was too young then, so they waited a few years, then they forgot about me and got drunk all the time. So when Valkie finally found me, he had to help me learn the skills I was supposed to learn  
before reviving my memories. The process took a few months longer than it would've been had nothing happened to my 'original' foster parents.

"When I finally had my memories revived, before he could propose to me, he challenged Zemshare to make his name known. Typical male behavior, for any race." I finished. The human's stared at me.

"What happened to your foster parents?" Glasses asked. I shrugged at her.

"I killed them."

"You _what!"_

"You killed them?!"

"Why."

"You murderer!" Murderer? I never considered myself as a murder before. Then again, killing comes as a natural instinct to me as an alien. So why does it hurt so much that they are calling me that?

"Oi, oi, the man tried to rape when I was little, I only got away because he fell asleep after stripping me, and the female kept burning my clothes. I would be hungry for days before they remembered to feed me. Trust me on this, this world would be better  
without them." I explained coldly. The humans stared at me. I ignored them and thought back to yesterday night. The night I freed myself. Was it really only yesterday? It feels like ages ago. I tried to remember the feeling of killing them. The feeling  
of having my golden blade stuck in their throats. The feeling of seeing their blood spill forth."

"Now that I think about it," I spoke, catching the attention of the humans. "It felt funny when I ended their lives. They didn't even realize that I was going to kill them. Mother was too drugged up to notice and father thought I was mother because he  
was so drunk. But earlier that day, father needed money so a mugged a woman on the street. She was sent to the hospital immediately. That very morning, I went to the library to return a book when I saw a different man. He was a complete perverted  
jerk." That caused the two ladies to snort.

"I asked where the woman, Mrs. Peterson, my only friend, was, and he told me what happened to her. He didn't even care that she was hurt, all he cared about was the stupid promotion that was offered to him with her attack. He even had the nerve to ask  
me on a stupid date! I slapped him so hard that I could see my handprint. I told him to go to hell, and I made sure he did." No one asked what I meant.

"Later that day, I went to visit her, with my book. We conversed and she told me that her husband fought alongside the original Ultraman."

"The original!? How oldwas this hag?" Bug Eyes exclaimed. The girls shushed him with dirty looks.

"Sir, you should show some respect." His baka told him quickly. I ignored them and continued.

"She told me that her son worked here as an engineer, proud family legacy if you ask me. And she told me something else, something that completely caught me off guard.

"She told me that her husband had become an Ultraman once."

.

 **AN: Before I forget, can someone recommend me a story about Nightcrawler from X-men (from any series) joining the x-men and escaping the mobs from Germany? Favorite X-man and I want more of his origins :D Please Review**


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13

.

Review!

. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! HER HUSBAND BECAME AN ULTRAMAN!?" The humans all but shouted at me. I fell back from the the force. My ears rang.

"Oi, watch it! My ears are more sensitive than your puny ones!" I attempted to shout at them but it sounded more like a whisper to me. I rubbed my poor ears as the humans waited, impatiently, for me to recover. Man, another reason to hate humans.

.

2 hours later

.

"As I was saying, he became Ultraman to protect and their unborn son from a rampaging Zetton."

"I know that incident! The Science Patrol was recently disbanded and the Ultra Garrison, named after Ultraman, was just starting to form when he attacked. Before the military could get there, Ultraman appeared again and defeated the monster." Baka-kun pointed out. I tilted my head. He's smarter than he looks. I continued.

"After she told me her story, she asked about the recent Ultra Warrior, Mebius. She told me about the kindness of Ultramen and how pure they are. After that, her weak heart stopped and she passed away. She was my only friend and her life was cut short because of my greedy father. That is why I killed him, not because of all the pain he has caused me, but for taking away my only friend!" I spoke with such anger that the humans stepped back.

"When he was dead, I regained my freedom and I remembered everything! My real mama and papa, my real form, what happened to my real foster parents. They deserved death, and I happily got my revenge." They backed up again. I then looked up at the ceiling, reflecting on what happened after words.

"In the end, it still felt odd. I was expecting to feel hate towards humanity and Earth, I was expecting to be happy knowing that mother and father were dead, maybe I didn't even know what to expect. But all I felt was… Nothing. No hate, no happiness, just no nothing. It was so weird." I turned to the humans again. I was expecting looks of horror, but instead, I saw understanding. Even Bug Eyes and the baka looked at me in this way. A moment passed, then another, and another. The silence was interrupted only by Bug Eyes and baka excusing themselves to leave. The two human girls kept looking at me.

"What's your name?" Glasses asked, breaking the silence. That made me think.

"Well, I don't have one… Yet." I shook my head.

"Huh?" Long hair gaped at me.

"Why?" Glasses asked.

"Because Vakie didn't name me yet." I replied. They stared at me.

"Part of the Wait." I glanced at my little bag.

"By any chance, did you confiscate any of my blades?" I asked. They glanced at each other.

"No." I immediately picked the bag up, but I didn't need to unzip it. It was light, it was empty.

"Where are they?" I asked angrily. The girls backed up.

"Don't worry, you'll get them back." Glasses said.

"They're in the storage locker. When your husband is better, you can have them back. When you leave Earth that is." Long hair explained. I gawked at her.

"That would take _months!_ Even if my husband to be wasn't hurt, the Wait demands that the new couple would wait on the planet for half a year, or a day depending on the planet, before heading home! Give me back my blades!" I nearly screamed. They through up their hands.

"No one is supposed to have that many weapons in base!" Glasses squeaked. I growled at her.

"Can I at least have my traditional golden blade from Planet Valkie?"

"Ahh…. I'll see what I can do. The science division is analysing it so it will take a while." Glasses said as she ran out. Long hair turned to me.

"That was pretty mean. She spoke. I shrugged.

"I saw you had quite a few books in your bag." She said, nervously trying to turn the conversation around. I sat up straighter.

"Which books did you see?" I asked. She let out a small chuckle.

"You have two different math books, a book on kaiju and aliens, a computer science book, a mechanic book, three cook books, two different Bibles, five books about science, two history books, and a book about poetry." She listed.

"Would you like a little more?"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

A few weeks passed. Some kaiju came and went, but otherwise, things were quite. They gave me a better version of the dull tracker bracelet, without the shock. Apparently the mechanics had it on the lowest setting, which is why I passed out. It was still ugly, so I kept my pretty cuff on to hide it. The GUYS members would bring me books, blankets, food, clothes, games, technology, and art. Instead of two duffel bags, I now had four duffel bags, three suitcases, two backpacks, and five different cute purses both large and small. I had more clothes, hats, shoes, books, magazines, comics, manga, two small computers, three phones, several wood and stone carvings of animals and people, paintings and drawings, and an iPod with a few hundred songs. As much as I like getting stuff, there is a certain reason why I have this much.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"You can not go out!" Rei repeated. I huffed and teleported behind him. He started to panick.

"Oi, wait!" He ran to get me. I teleported behind him, causing him to collapse when he tried to grab me. I walked over him. It has been nearly a month and I am dying to go outside. Fresh air, green grass, pretty flowers, anything to beat this prison. Just as I was about to reach the doors, the little Eliking appeared. I froze. It squeaked at me as I teleported a few feet away from it. As I reappeared, it appeared above me and I had to teleport again right before it could electrocute me to death... again! I reappeared in the medical room. Marina was waiting for me with a game console.

.

Whenever I try to go out, either I am electrocuted, again, or I have to avoid the Eliking. The GUYS members try to make it up to me by giving me stuff, but it was getting old, fast. What I'd give to walk outside just for a few minutes. Ever since I woke up, I could only teleport a few meters away, and being electrocuted over and over again by the baby kaiju known as Lim did not help. As cute as he is, I'm sick of seeing that thing.

I got out of the chair and set my reading book down to hold Valkie's hand. It's been a month, and he has shown no signs of waking up. I sighed heavily and stroked his hand.

"My God, I have freed myself from my bad parents, but I am once again a prisoner. At least it is with people that are kind and are willing to help me, even though I'm not one of their own. My god, please wake up, I want you to meet them all. They are all so kind. Especially Mirai. Oh, my god, the young Ultra helped me be at home here. My god, please wake up. Please." I laid my head down on his arm and cried.

"I need you, I want to talk to you. My god. My love."

.

 **AN: I think I went a little overboard with the Eh! :P please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Ch 14

.

 **AN: So sorry I took so long to update, had to work on something important. :P. Next chapter is here, I hope you are enjoying this story, because I plan on incorporating pieces of it in my future stories (Spoilers:) Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**

.

I teleported on top of a table.

"Morning." I said as the humans fell out of their chairs in fright.

"Oh for goodness sake, will you please stop doing that!" George yelled as I teleported by the lunch lady.

"The usual." Mrs. Sayuri said as she gave me a tray full of every single kind of breakfast food. I took the tray, said a thank you, and teleported back to the medical wing. A nurse shrieked.

"What?" I asked as I sat down and began eating. The nurse seemed to have calmed down and began to continue to check on Valkie's vitals. He started showing signs of waking up yesterday, so a nurse is checking in on him every hour or so. I bit into an apple as the nurse bowed and left. No new developments then. Not really surprised since it's been only a day. I threw the core in a bin and began eating a waffle.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

GUYS was having some sort of fair. I teleported by Teppei, much to the amazement of a crowd. Teppei was delighted by my presence.

"Ah! Perfect timing! Everyone, this is a female alien from planet Valkie. Her husband is injured and he's staying at the base until they can leave for home." Teppei explained. Children waved at me.

"Greetings." I purred.

"What's your name?" A boy asked. I chuckled

"I don't have one, yet. All females are to be nameless until after their wedding, and my husband to be was injured before that could happen. But for now, you can call me Miss." I spoke kindly. The children giggled.

"Miss is a silly name."

"Hello Miss!"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"You can stop calling me that, your little fair is over." I told George as I bit into a rice ball. He rolled his eyes and offered me a couple video games. I started playing a week ago, the boys would visit me and offer to play with me when they have the time. I stared at the titles.

"'Ultraman Free for All?'" I asked. George cracked a smile.

"You can play as any known Ultraman and battle Kaiju and aliens." He spoke. I wished rolled my eyes.

"Can you play against Ultraman?" I asked. He frowned.

"If you like."

"I call Zetton." For some reason that surprised George.

"EH! In that case, I will fight you as… er… a...a Kaiju?...no…. Ah! An Ultraman! 'Ll fight against you as an Ultraman!" He boldly exclaimed. I tilted my head.

"Which one?" I asked. His face faltered.

"Ah… Which one?... Well… er… let's see… um… Ultraseven?... no…. um… ah…" He mumbled, mostly to himself. I sighed.

"Come on and choose already, I don't have all day." I told him. He face faltered again.

"Ah, well I choose Ultraman Leo!" He exclaimed. I was silent for a few moments.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"What's nail polish?" I asked the girls bluntly. Maria smiled.

"You know you nails?" I nodded. "Well, as I taught you, it's a good idea to keep them clean and neat, that way your fingers will look nice and healthy. Nail polish is, pretty much, a harmless paint which allows you to decorate your fingernails or toenails in any way you like." She explain. I tilted my head.

"Sounds interesting." I spoke, lifting up my hand and checking my fingers. Maria continued.

"Since it doesn't seem that you have toenails, we can do your fingernails, right?" She asked nervously. I laughed.

"Of course! My nails are so black that you can't even see them unless you look closely. See?" I showed her my hand. She gazed down at it.

"Wow! You're right! If I wasn't looking, I wouldn't have noticed that they were there! Which makes me wonder…" She trailed off in thought. I suddenly wished, not for the first time, I could furrow my brow. So I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked, my eyes glowing with confusion. Maria looked up at me with a questioning look.

"I wonder… does your husband, Alien Valkie, have fingernails as well?" She asked slowly. I admit, I didn't think of that.

"I don't know. Let's see." We got up from the table and left the room. Bug Eyes said that I couldn't stay in the medical wing forever, so he organized for me to have my own room next to the wing so I can conveniently visit my go whenever I want. I did mention to him that I can teleport to him whenever I want anyway. Yeesh, I should switch the nicknames. Bug Eyes is the Baka, and Baka is Bug Eyes. Nah. Baka doesn't have the right sort of eyes to have that sort of nickname. Although, Bug Eyes is stupid enough to be called Baka… should I call him Gigantic Baka, Massive Baka, dumbest Baka, Stupidest Baka, lamest Baka, or...

"Konichiwa." A nurse greeted as we entered the medical bay, interrupting me from my thoughts. I teleported to the side of Valkie's bed, making a nurse jump. I chuckled.

"What? Still not used to it?" I asked sarcastically. Maria laughed awkwardly.

"Well, your natural ability does take awhile to get used to." She said awkwardly. I giggled and took my god's hand.

"Oh!" I cried out. Maria straightened.

"What is it?" She asked with worry. I giggled at her.

"He has none!"

"Wha-" She ran to Valkie's side and checked his fingers.

"It's true! He has no fingernails!" She laughed. I giggled along.

"Aww, and I was hoping to paint them gold." I salked. Maria laughed.

"I can guess what color you want your nails to be."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Will you please leave me alone! I already told you everything I know about Planet Valkie and my people!" I shouted in annoyance. Teppei and the Baka winced and rubbed their ears. The Monster Specialist then, happily, started asking more questions.

"Then what do you know of other races? How about other planets? Do you know much about the monsters? How about the Ultramen? Do you know what their homeworld is like? Is it true that their home is actually a sun? What-"

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted again and kicked Teppei out of my room. The Baka jumped with a cry. I turned to him.

"You want to join him?" I asked. He ran out without saying a word. I sighed.

"Peace and quiet at last!" I fell onto my bed lazily and got comfortable.

"No more annoying Teppei asking me stupid questions all day long. Rest at last." Five minutes later, Bug Eyes came in with an angry look on his face. I sighed.

"For as long as it lasted."


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15

.

 **AN: Hello, I'm alive. I hate to break this to everyone but I'm not going to continue this for a while. Don't worry, I'm not cancelling this story, I just need to stop working on this for a little bit so I can fix my disorganized homepage. As soon as that is done, I will publish the last chapters to this story. So for now, Enjoy. :)**

 **.**

Review!

.

Valkie woke up today. I was taking a nap in the chair beside his bed when he stood up. I awoke to a tap on my head. I lifted my head dazedly then looked up to his tired red eyes.

"You look pretty." He spoke as he collapsed into me.

"Val-Valkie…" I began to cry with joy as we held each other. My god was awake. After several months, he was awake. When he recovers, we will get married. When we are married, we will travel all over Earth. And when we have seen every corner of the world, we shall return home. Home, to planet Valkie. And if luck is with us, I will see my Mama again. But, as we held each other, all that mattered was the here and now and that my god, Valkie, is awake.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

As soon as they heard the news, the entire GUYS crew, except for Bug eyes and his Baka who had a meeting, came to visit. As soon as they entered the room, Teppei, surprise surprise, ran his mouth with questions.

"Alien Valkie! What a pleasure to meet you at long last! Awake that is. Oh, your fiance is quite a gamer, she keeps beating me in everything! Since you are awake, can you tell me everything about your culture? Can describe all the different kinds of aliens that you know of? Can-" Teppei ducked before I slapped him.

"Hey!"

"Shut the fuck up. My dear husband needs his rest, not listen to your yammering!" I shouted at him as I snuggled into Valkies grasp. Rei stepped forward.

"Why you-" He started before the Captain held him back.

"Relax, Rei. Teppei, I know you want to learn more about Valkie's race, but please save your questions for later." He commanded. Teppei sulked in disappointment, while Valkie laughed. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked. He calmed down after a minute.

"Sorry, it's just that a friend of mine said that I might get questioned by humans if I'm caught. I never expected it them to come from one human." He said in between giggles. I started cackling with him while the humans stared at us with blank looks.

"I don't think that's what he meant by questioning." Someone… a boy… I think it might have been George… I don't know… I couldn't tell through my laughter.

The humans left after an hour and I began to make plans for my god's health. He was still weak, the nurse said he should wait a day before trying to walk around. We'll go out to the gardens in a couple of days. He has been cooped up in the base for a few months now, with me at his side. So getting fresh air will do us both good.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"For the last time, you can not go out!" Bug eyes spoke. I helped Valkie out of bed. I had told the Captain what we were doing, he said it was okay, but Bug Eyes, well, he just stormed into the room and began shouting. Valkie wasn't happy with the human. His head had snapped at the shouting Bug Eyes.

"Oh come on, we're not going into the city, for goodness sake!" He yelled as I sat him down in his wheelchair.

"Yeah, you let me out for your little fair not to long ago." I wrapped a blanket around Valkie's torso. Bug eyes nearly exploded at that.

"That was for a special occasion. Until you can leave for your little honeymoon, you are to not set foot out-" We teleported away before he could finish.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Yeesh, are all the humans like that?" Valkie asked as I walked his chair toward a flower bush.

"Only Bug Eyes and his baka. Everyone else treats me like a sister. The boys like to play video games with me, and the girls help me shop online." I explained as I helped him out of the wheelchair.

"That would explain all the stuff that was by the bed." He said as lay down in my lap. I chuckled as I cradled his head.

"That was from this morning." I spoke truthfully. He gawked at me.

"GUYS must spend a fortune to satisfy you." He joked. I laughed.

"You have no idea." I said. He glanced at my hand that was lying in the grass.

"Pretty gold." He commented of my fingernails. Not for the first time, I wish I could smile properly.

"Maria showed me nail polish and she helped me paint them." I explained. He sighed.

"They suit you." He said. I somehow knew that he was smiling at me, apart from his permanent smile. At the same time, I knew that he knows that I am also smiling.

.

We sat there for a while, taking in the silence and the sounds of the birds.

"Do you remember how we first met? I had a nightmare and you came to me, telling me it was a memory. *(See Ch 1)*" I spoke as I stroked his golden crown. He sighed deeply.

"I remember. You grew up in a different family, a bad family, so I told you to put your faith in me." He spoke. I leaned on him.

"Like a god." I teased as he looked up at me.

"Yeah, like a god." He repeated as he closed his eyes, or in this case dimmed them. I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"I knew you weren't really a god." I revealed. Valkie's eyes instantly glowed brightly and he snapped his head up and around to look at me.

"What?"

"I knew you weren't a god," I repeated. "But I still did as you asked."

"Why?" He sat up slowly and stared at me.

"Because of what you said. 'Put your faith in me.' Truth be told, I never believed in any god, and I didn't want to believe in any. How could I believe in such a thing when I don't trust anybody. But the way you said those words, it struck me." I sighed and closed, or dimmed, my eyes. "I could feel the emotion, the kindness, the sadness, the joy, behind those words. I grew up surround with horrible words, full of hate and disgust, but you spoke to me with love. I guess that is what made me decide to follow them. I did so, and you brought me my freedom. If the human god was real, he would've done that a long time ago. You gave me my freedom in a few months. No, you gave me more than that." I took his hand. He looked at me with shock.

"Zonie…" He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and then lifted them to his head and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a human kiss, and I doubt humans would understand how it works, so I won't go into detail, but it was a powerful kiss, and we sat there for several long moments. We finally parted so we could breathe.

"You still didn't give me a name." I panted. I heard him chuckle.

"Weren't you listening? I just gave you a name." He revealed. He was right, I am a true alien now.

.

 **AN: And cut! (I always wanted to do that:P) I forgot to mention, please check out my homepage and let me know in the reviews how you think I should improve it. All critics are welcome. Until next time!**

 **.**

 **Review!**


	17. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _._

 **AN: My page looks amazing! I am disappointed that no one recommendation on how to improve it. Come on guys. :P Anyway, the last chapters are here! Enjoy!**

 _._

 _Review!_

 _._

 _Hello, my name is… Amazon, or Zonie for short. If I told you how old I am, you wouldn't believe me. I am older than most humans and if you saw me… you would scream your head off. I know exactly what I am. A woman with a large round chest with a golden tiara shaped head that appeared to have chin length metal hair. My entire body is black with golden lines running along m sides and limbs. I sometimes wear human clothes, including a particular jacket. I must be one of the most beautiful females in the universe._

 _I live on Earth, but I travel a lot so I see every corner. Then again, I'm still stuck in a certain building until a certain someone recovers. For now, it is "home." Everyone there makes it up to me by bringing me things from their missions and are especially careful to give my shinies. I no longer have to steal fake ones at a constant rate. They have a large garden nearby, and I visit it occasionally, to the annoyance of a certain bug eyed human. Otherwise, I have to stay indoors and hangout with.. Them. My captors… my beloved friends. And him. My precious husband._

 _Have you ever loved someone for what they have done for you. You know what, forget I asked, who wouldn't love someone like that? But what he did for me, I will never forget it. I used to have parents. Horrible parents. They killed the ones that were meant to take care and love me and mistreated me. For years, I knew little to nothing about the world, just their arguments. But when he came, he showed me everything. I once was blind, but now I see. And when I could see… my cruel parents were no more and I was at last free. Free_ _from them. Free to explore the world, no, universe. Free to learn more. Free to love. Free to think. Free… to be with him. The alien who asked to me to put my faith in him, like a god. Oh my God. My Love. My Valkie._

 _._

 _I want to see the beauty of Earth._

 _._

" _You're leaving? Captain Sakomizu asked. We both nodded at the same time._

 _._

 _I want to see the waves of Hawaii._

 _._

" _Now that I'm all better, we need to fulfill the wait, and that requires us to travel all over this planet." Valkie explained._

 _._

 _I want to see the tropics._

 _.We were holding packed bags but we were able to hold hands._

 _._

 _I want to see the small crystal shinies called snow._

 _._

" _We will come back someday." I told him._

 _._

 _I want to see the desert._

 _._

 _The GUYS crew smiled at us, even Bug Eyes smiled._

 _._

 _I want to know more about Earth's animals, and not just their monsters._

 _._

" _Whenever you do come back, we will always welcome you." The captain spoke._

 _._

 _I want to see different worlds._

 _._

 _I wasn't sure if the humans knew we were truly smiling as well._

 _._

 _I want to see the stars._

 _._

" _Farewell, everyone." I spoke, bowing my head with Valkie._

 _._

 _I want to see Planet Valkie again._

 _._

 _They bowed their heads back._

 _._

 _I want to see my mother again._

 _._

 _I sat up and looked straight at a single young warrior among the group._

 _._

 _I want to be with you, my love._

 _._

" _See you later, Mebius-san." I spoke, surprising everyone but Valkie, who also knew the truth._

 _._

 _I want to travel through the universe with you._

 _._

 _The disguised Ultra nodded at us._

 _._

 _I want to be with you forever and ever._

 _._

 _We Teleported away before anyone could ask where Mebius was._

 _._

 **AN:**

 **.**

 **To Ginga2Sam: I just realized you were not just a guest and actually had an account, you should sign in when you do reviews. Thank you for reviewing**

 _._

 **To all: Alien Amazon or "Zonie" will appear in other stories for Ultraman. There may be a sequel but I have lost inspiration for it. It may come at a later time.**

 _._

 **Please Review!**


	18. Afterword

Afterword

.

Review!

.

Several Months later….

.

During the Battle Against Alien Empera…

.

An explosion occurred above, causing rubble to collapse on a deserted street. People screamed as they ran down another, trying to get to the underground shelters.

"Hurry! The GUYS crew is keeping the monster distracted! Hurry and get to safety!" Bug Eyes shouted, waving people into a subway entrance.

"Sir!" He turned to see Baka running to him. He stopped in front of his superior.

"There are people trapped in the building, the entrance is blocked, we can't get them out!" He spoke between pants. Bug Eyes swore.

"Language." A female voice spoke. Bug Eyes turned around.

"Don't use such naughty words." A male's voice spoke. Baka turned around too.

"That voice… could it be…" Two shadows appeared on the two humans heads. They looked up.

"Konichiwa." Valkie and Zonie said at once. The two humans freaked while the two aliens teleported to the side.

"For God's sake!" Bug Eyes shouted, but his eyes were soft. "How many times must I tell you not to do that."

"Doesn't matter now." Valkie said.

"We're not in the base." Zonie said.

"Leave the trapped humans to us." The spoke as one. Their two friends nodded and they teleported away.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Help!"

"Somebody help us!"

"Mommy." People screamed as they tried desperately to remove rubble. Two figures teleported behind them. A woman screamed and everyone turned around to see two gold and black aliens.

"Don't worry." Zonie spoke.

"We are friends of the GUYS crew." Valkie spoke. Zonie then took out a badge that Konomi gave her. The humans sighed in relief as the two inhabitants of Planet Valkie teleported them one by one to a shelter. All except for one human.

"Hey! What about me you stupid aliens!" Mitsuhiko shouted. The two appeared again and looked at the human with disdain.

"Mirai is a friend of ours." Zonie spoke.

"He helped us when no else would." Valkie spoke. The humans seethed at them.

"So what? Ultraman Mebius turned traitor and helped two aliens! Help get me to safety!" He shouted. Zonie stepped forward.

"Mebius is no traitor, not to humanity, not to the Ultra race. There is more to an Ultra than you think, you piece of trash." She human was about to shout some more when something stopped him. Slowly, he looked down to see a golden blade sheathed in his stomach.

"Unfortunately, because of what you have done to our friend, because of your own greed, because of your stupidity, you will never be able to understand what an Ultra is." She spoke coldly. The human coughed blood.

"Y-you… f-fucking… m-monster…" He spluttered out. She chuckle evilly.

"The only monster here is you. A foolish human who only cared about himself and money. It's a wonder why Mebius bothered to save you at all." She spoke. The said human eyes went wide and fainted. Valkie stepped next to her, pressing a device.

"He actually fell for it." He said, tossing the device up into the air and catching it.

"Well, what do you expect? Humans don't have this sort of hallucination technology." She said kicking the Mitsuhiko over, revealing no wound.

"I guess that's true." He said, putting the device away. "You think he'll finally understand."

"Yes, I believe he may start to change his life when this is all over." Zonie spoke as an explosion occurred near them. Valkie picked the human up.

"I wouldn't blame you if you killed him, he is trash. But I respect the vow we made together." He said. Zonie sighed and dimmed her eyes.

"Yes… in honor of our precious friend, Ultraman Mebius aka Mirai Hibino, we will never kill humans again." She spoke. An explosion occurred above them, causing the ceiling to collapse as they teleported away.

.

AN: You didn't really think I'll leave it at the Epilogue now, did you? :D Sorry that it is so short, it is that 'afterword' after all.

.

I hate to break to y'all, but I am afraid that I won't have any other stories other than one-shots in the upcoming months, I will publish one per month until I have finished another story. I apologize ahead of time. :P


End file.
